All Eyes On Me Part 1
by Artesion
Summary: Alternate universe of supernatural, with different names for characters and personalities. I'll add more if I see people actually liking it.


All eyes were on me

Story: Trace and Samantha

Dark Nosis

Chapter 1-Trace

What Have I Done?

As I lie in the bathtub and let the cold torrent soothe my soul I wondered if what I did was right, the cold water pelted my cock and woke it from its dormant slumber to a joy filled stance ready to burst with the slightest touch. The images of Samantha flashed in my mind in which I could not contain myself any longer, I longed to be with her the most, and I even got rid of my ex-girlfriend when she left that jerk Zane. Samantha had been with Zane for two years, two years of me hating his guts and hoping for him to fall in a ditch and die. I couldn't think of Zane any longer I just wanted her... Samantha, My attention soon dissolved back into how my body was aching and ready. I again thought of her and I reached down to soothe the throbbing pain I felt in that moment, Soon all the pressure I felt was relieved as liquid soon melded with the stream of water that washed my body. I already knew how it tasted but the thought of Samantha producing sweet nectar after she felt the utmost pleasure sent a chill through my body and it coursed through every vein and cell.

As I dried myself off I remembered that Richie was in the room awaiting my return. Richie was a friend from school he was my senior and he likes to flirt with guys even though he's straight well not now at least, Richie and I were each other's first guy... well a guy that we had sex with. I didn't know why but he attracted me like a moth to a flame and boy was he hot. I mean who could resist a nicely shaped piping hot cock waiting to be cooled down by saliva. Don't get me wrong Samantha is the only one for me but that doesn't mean I can't have fun. I'm actually into girls but I do tend to do things for guys for a little bit of extra cash or a friend in need. When I arrived to the bedroom Richie was getting dressed, He got up in a hurry and rushed pass me saying that his girlfriend was in an accident and it was over between us. I knew something like this would happen but it didn't make me feel anguish it just fueled the fire of my plan to be with Samantha.

As I put on my shoes to get up and leave Richie's house I remembered school was open and my friends awaited my return. Elisia and Paine two of my best friends have always been there for me but it seems we haven't been able to recognize each other lately. Paine couldn't choose between the two guys she was infatuated with and Elisia had problems at home which affected her daily life. I walked into the dark confines of the school and peered through the transparent openings called windows and I saw her... perfection she was wearing the school uniform but she made it look so much better, her curves were just right it put that Emily girl to shame from the book Obsession. She was nothing compared to the beauty that I see in front of me. Her dark lustrous hair with her shimmering amber-gold eyes; She was into vampirism and that made the urge to try my own style of bdsm on her even more irresistible, but even though she was into that kind of stuff it was not reflected in her composure sure enough she had a princess type attitude she clearly didn't know the horror that was around her and I have to protect her from it

As I walked to her I couldn't utter a single word but I knew I had to get past this if my plans were to work. I knew everything about her, how she loves to play games and go hiking every Saturday, I knew her schedule and the route she took to school, but the glance me and her shared ended when Chris called to me. He told me he was having issues, issues ha he always has an issue. "Trace I'm having problems with my girlfriend and I need a nice pair of lips around my swelling cock, could you suck it for me?"-Chris. I didn't know what to say to him he wasn't going to pay me because he still owes me from the other times I did him favors, but he had a round and simply delicious tasting piece of pure black meat. In the end I let his cute face get the best of me and I ended up swallowing another load that morning and my mom wonders why I bring my toothbrush to school.

As I assumed my daily task and stared at Samantha throughout all the classes we shared I couldn't help but to stare at her suddenly the dreams that I had of her showed when the bulge in my pants grew, it was in class and I couldn't do anything about it and what made it worse was my nightmare Ms. Karen called on me to do a math problem on the board, i couldn't possibly go up in that condition so I refused her command like a cat to its owner, startled she gasped when the once obedient child in her class had finally spoke out in defiance. She then immediately called upon another student, I couldn't have her embarrass me and ruin my chances with Samantha. Suddenly she came in the exact opposite of Samantha not in looks but in attitude her name suited her cold blue eyes and icy chilled pale body for some reason she was alluring but I can't think of her I want Samantha not this new girl, not Selena

Chapter 2-Selena

What Is Fear? Selena.

All eyes were on me as I made my way to the front of the classroom to answer the problem. I pushed my long black hair back and began feeling self conscious as I wrote the answer on the board. I shot a cold glare at the boy who didn't come up to answer. Our eyes locked and he seemed to be almost as if in a trance. I quickly looked down and could feel myself getting embarrassed as I went to take my seat. Something about him seemed to catch my attention. I began to wonder why he hadn't gone to answer the question, when the bell rang and it was time for the next class. I felt his stare follow me as I walked through the door and I wondered to myself if I would ever see him again.

As I walked through the hallways I saw my boyfriend, Alistar one of the hottest guys in the school. His hair was spiky and his body was muscular and his eyes were a beautiful hazel. As I stared at him I couldn't remember anything he seemed like a gorgeous body just walking down in front of me. He approached me and kissed me, his tongue dancing in my mouth as if to devour me completely. His blood seemed to be boiling under his skin making the temptation to lustfully suck his juiciness almost unbearable. I looked deep into his eyes and lead him to the conference room which was barely used at this time of the day. The silence within it was just waiting to be broken. His eyes looked at me and we began kissing again, his mouth feeling hot and watery. Slowly he moved down my neck leaving a trail of kisses as he slowly lifted my skirt. He grunted as I looked at his huge cock already erect and ready to take its plunge. I eyed it hungrily smelling the wonderful blood flowing through. He pulled his cock out of his pants as I got on my knees and took the huge shaft straight into my mouth allowing my tongue to lap up the delicious liquid seeping from his cock.

Expertly I licked and sucked every inch of his cock making him moan with extreme pleasure. His groans filled the room. He thrust into my mouth unbearably with force making me swallow his cock completely as it disappeared into my mouth and came growling as it echoed in the room. Breathing hard he smiled as I swallowed his cum while his cock still in me. "You know, you suck much better than my last time" he said as he laughed. "Last time" I said in my head angrily. It was obvious he couldn't wait for sex so he went looking elsewhere since I wouldn't give it up. As he pulled out my sharp white teeth accidently nicked him making sweet blood ooze from his penis. Everything went dark as instinct quickly took over and I sucked him hungrily as if not eaten for days. It tasted so good as he began screaming realizing what I was doing before it was too late. His body fell to the floor, lifeless as my tongue slowly licked away the blood dripping from his minor cut. As I stood and watched I snapped back only then realizing the horror that I have done.

Chapter 3-Trace

The Awakening….

I drifted off into a thoughtless slumber when I laid in bed that night only to awake with the noise of footsteps, I tiredly peered through the crack alcove with water that emerged from my sleep and I don't know if my eyes deceived me but I saw her, I saw Selena in the corner of my room gazing at me I would have gotten up to see if my mind played tricks on me like it usually does when I think about Samantha but my sight grew nebulous and it dimmed, I remember we kissed….. the taste of her saliva was like ecstasy, I eased my hands down her cold body and unbuttoned her pants to reveal a black enticing pair of see-through underwear which made me shutter with excitement, my lips kissed every part of her neck and it wanted to get the chance at holding her perfect nipples captive between its confines. I had felt great sex before but when I began to suck on her breast I drifted off into a state of euphoria it was simple bliss really.

Selena moaned as my fingers began to pleasure the very skin that has not been open. One of them went in and started making her cry out in utmost pleasure she never had sex before so this made me want to tear her apart with my cock, the bulge in my pants had grown but was not at its full potential and I didn't want her to be disappointed when I readied it to plunge into her moist body. I wondered how she had tasted, from the looks of it she wanted me to…. My tongue made its way from her nipple to where my fingers stole the show; I licked the wet skin and sucked up all the moisture, and finally my tongue dove in….. "Wait I feel someone watching"-Selena. I rose up to see Samantha in tears….. Suddenly I awoke

It was just a dream…. I dreamt of being with Selena, how come, I loved Samantha and I must not let anyone interfere with my plans. Not even Selena. I again had a hard and unsettled feeling and the pulse of my heart hurt every inch of my cock, I so desperately needed Samantha, to soothe me. But I didn't have her yet; I need my plans to go through, I need her for myself, and I will have her…

Suddenly my mom barged in with my friend Elliot, right when I started stroking, my mom looked displeased and Elliot he just smiled at me, she started screaming and complaining, I never heard the end of it. Soon after I was in my room with Elliot waiting at the door. I said Elliot was my friend but he was rather like my dog and I was his master, he would do anything I asked even if I wanted to take his virginity away, " I could've done that for you sir"- Elliot. This time I thought about it and now I would take advantage of poor Elliot. I felt my dick hard again when I grabbed his head and said with a breath full of temptation "Then why don't you", I pulled his head closer to my cock and waited for his reply. "Yes master, as you wish". He began to suck my cock at an incredible rate I've never felt this feeling it, he seemed hungry and the taste of me made him more ravenous, I soon came in his mouth and pulled out so that some of it would land on his face. I looked at him…. He had eyes that looked so pure," Thank you master" he said with a pure heart while he licked the rest of the cum off with his fingers.


End file.
